Reunion
by Chiera
Summary: In a loud and crowded nightclub they found one another, their eyes meeting from across the room, blue against gold. Oneshot. AU.


**Summary: **In a loud and crowded nightclub they found one another, their eyes meeting from across the room, blue against gold.

**Genre: **Romance, Erotica

**Rating: **MA

**Universe: **Canon divergence (post-canon)

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to either the characters or the setting used in this story. _Inuyasha_ and its characters belong to their creator, Takahashi Rumiko. I am nothing but a fan-writer and will not profit in any way from writing this story.

**Chie: **I was walking to the university one day, when my MP3-player switched to play _Inside of You_ by Hoobastank, and the scene just came to me.

* * *

**Reunion**

_by Chie_

* * *

The bouncer nodded to him curtly and let him in. The loud music immediately pounded on his sharp ears, and he had to sneer in disgust. The night club was a popular hangout in Tokyo and it was the regular hangout of his little brother. Well, that in itself was no surprise; after all, the half-breed owned the place.

He would never get used to the fact that the rash and crude brat had actually matured enough to start a successful business all on his own.

Hell, he would never have believed that he would voluntarily come to visit his sibling at regular intervals.

But then again, he mused to himself, many things could change in five hundred years.

Demons had waned, forced to choose between fading into oblivion or complete annihilation.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru had opted to hide and persist.

Passing by the counter and the dance floor, he unerringly walked to the door that lead to the staff-only premises of the night club. Soon, he was standing in his younger brother's office, gazing down at the hanyou.

It was a courtesy call, he would meet up with Inuyasha to trade the newest tidings pertaining to their lives. Sesshoumaru was sure his father would be insufferably pleased if he saw his two bickering sons finally keep in contact – in a _civil_ manner even.

"Punctual as always, you bastard," Inuyasha greeted him gruffly.

The crude name calling had over the centuries grown into the only way they knew to express their newfound affection to each other – a fact which both of them recognised but refused to acknowledge.

"One of us needs to be," was Sesshoumaru's smooth and sharp retort.

Inuyasha grinned at him and dug two dishes and a bottle of sake out of his desk drawer.

As per their usual routine, he poured them the drink.

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of telling about his recent trip to Europe on business, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Inuyasha's assistant said, poking his head into the room. "But there's a young man here who said he's come to a job interview for that open bartender position."

"Aw hell," Inuyasha swore. "I told Min to take care of that. Seriously, no matter how bird-brained the wench is, she should know by now to leave the first Friday of the month unbooked," he grumbled, a frown on his face.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at his brother's antics.

"It is fine, Inuyasha. We can finish our talk some other time."

Inuyasha stared at him, surprised.

"You sure?"

"Quite."

Inuyasha flashed a relieved grin.

"Thanks, Sess, you're a lifesaver. Tell Shuuya to give you one on the house."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the office.

He once again stepped into the club and walked over to the counter, greeting Shuuya the bartender and repeating Inuyasha's message to him together with his order.

Trying his best to ignore the loud, thumping music, he sat on the high stool, sipping his drink slowly while chatting idly with Shuuya. After all, the kitsune was a family acquaintance, the oldest son of the fox kit that had once travelled in his half-brother's pack.

Preparing to take yet another sip, he suddenly stiffened, the glass of alcohol hovering in the air, forgotten, as his hand had frozen mid movement. A familiar aura hummed in the air and his golden eyes searched the crowded room in urgency. Could it be…?

And then he saw her. She was sitting at a small table by the wall, accompanied by three other human females.

She looked a bit older than when he had seen her last, she had matured from the fiery slip of a girl into a woman. Her figure had filled out; her hips rounded in a very inviting manner, her breasts fuller. The blue-green top she was wearing hugged her figure and left her arms bare. Her legs were as long and slender as they had ever been, clad in tight black jeans.

He had always loved her legs, they had been very hard to ignore, the way she had been showing them off back then.

Of course, he had never told anyone how he had lusted after the young miko. Not because he had been ashamed of the way the human girl had stirred his carnal desires, or because he had found her undeserving of his attraction. No, he had kept it secret, because he had wanted her to be the first to know. But she had her duties, her fate was bound with that of the Shikon jewel. Thus he had decided to wait; when Naraku would finally be defeated, and the jewel once again made whole, then he would ask her permission to court her.

That was why it had been such a bitter disappointment to him, that once the completed jewel had been purified by her, she had vanished on the spot. Stolen away by the torrents of time, taken from him, before he ever had the chance to lay his claim.

And now, she was before his eyes again. The soothing aura of her holy powers caressed his senses in a way that made him want to purr. His golden eyes shone with alarming intensity as he shamelessly stared at the object of his desire. She had always taken his breath away, but this alluring woman she had become was so much more beautiful than he even remembered. He had waited for her, waited for five long centuries. He was not going to let her slip through his hands again. This time, nothing would steal her from him.

Briefly, he wondered if she already had a man in his life. It was entirely possible; after all she was attractive enough to move even his icy heart. But even if she had someone, it would only be a minor inconvenience to him.

She would be _his_.

And then on that very moment, she raised her gaze and looked straight at him. She startled visibly, her eyes widening incredulously as she choked on her drink. Her friends were instantly worried and the miko tore her gaze off him, to assure her frowning friends that she was fine. Her mixed emotions shimmered in her aura: surprise, doubt, curiosity. It had always been easy to read her emotions. She had always been like an open book.

Her friends had been reassured now; they were cheery and getting onto their feet. The miko tried to protest, but her friends dragged her along all the same.

Onto the dance floor.

Nervousness and embarrassment radiated in her aura, before she let go of them all, losing herself to the music. She did not show any well-practised moves when she danced, she simply _lived_ the music.

And he loved every second of it.

As her movements grew surer, she opened her eyes. The deep blue sapphires sought him out, locked. They stared at each other with burning intensity, and the way her hips swayed to the rhythmic beat was making his blood boil. Even from across the room, Sesshoumaru could feel it – the heat and the sheer electricity of the sparks that seemed to fill the air around them. With unwavering certainty he knew she could feel it, too.

Sesshoumaru downed his drink and got up from his seat.

-~R~-

Kagome frowned. For a split second, someone had bumped into her, breaking her concentration. When she had moved out of that rude dancer's way, her gaze immediately flew back across the room, to pin down the bar stool _he_ had occupied. Only now, all of a sudden, he was gone.

Bitter disappointment welled in her, even though she had not even really known what to expect. It had not fully registered yet, that Sesshoumaru was here and, most importantly, _now_, looking as demonically perfect as ever.

The well had closed three years ago. She had never expected to see any of them again. Of course, she had hoped that in secret, but she had never actually believed that fate would ensure their paths would cross once again. She had parted with Inuyasha as friends, but Sesshoumaru – and especially her relationship to him – had always remained a mystery.

They had not been enemies, but they had not really been friends, either. There seemed to be too much to it to casually label them as mutual acquaintances. There was a way about him, his piercing golden eyes and an aura that exuded confidence and raw power that made her insides squirm into a tight knot. His deep voice often sent shivers down her back, shivers that had nothing to do with cold or fear.

And just now, when their gazes had met, the intensity of his stare had surprised her. It had felt like they had simply connected and that connection had been loaded with such a heavy charge that it made her toes curl.

She had never felt such a jolt before, and frankly it made her weak in the knees.

Her thoughts all scattered from her head as she accidentally bumped into someone right behind her. The person's hands caught her shoulders in a tight grip. She was about to wrench herself free in indignation, when a smooth deep voice spoke right in her ear.

"Hello, Kagome," that sinfully rich baritone greeted her, sending a shiver down her spine.

Recognising her captor immediately, she instinctively relaxed in his hold. He rewarded her by pulling her flush against him. Kagome's back tingled from the contact, and she could feel the muscles of his broad shoulders and chest quite clearly.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru," she answered him, almost breathily.

"You have kept me waiting for quite a while," he growled as his hands vacated their position on her shoulders and started to travel down her arms in an agonisingly slow and light caress.

"I'm sorry," she told him, quite surprised to learn that he had been waiting for her at all.

"You should be," he replied.

Her eyes fell shut when she felt his fangs graze her skin, teasing the sensitive skin on the side of her neck. The back of her head fell to rest against his shoulder and a blissful sigh escaped from her full lips.

Appreciating her responses, his hands slid down her sides in a teasing manner, barely brushing against her breasts on their journey down her curves. Finally, they stopped to rest on her body, one hand lying on the flat of her stomach pulling her closer to him, the other grasping her hips that were still swaying to the music.

"Dance for me," he murmured to her ear.

That sinful voice of his once again sent shivers down her spine, made her feel weak in the knees. She was thoroughly enjoying how well she seemed to fit his larger form. She loved the way he was holding her body against his. His touches made her stomach twist into knots that glowed hotly as if they were ablaze.

It felt so very amazing, and at the same time completely surreal. Having Sesshoumaru suddenly here in her time - in a _night club_ of all places – and showing interest in her in a _very_ direct and forward manner.

It made no sense at all, and yet she absolutely loved it.

Feeling suddenly emboldened, she decided to go with it, to answer the urges egged on by the heat that was pulsing deep, deep down inside of her.

"With pleasure," she purred in response to him and then reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking him against her.

-~R~-

Feeling thirsty, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri left the dance floor and headed towards the bar counter.

Eri sighed in relief as she sank to the bar stool.

"Man, I'm so not used to dancing in heels," she complained. "My poor feet!"

"Still, I'm really glad we came here," Ayumi said.

"Oh yeah," Eri agreed with a smile. "It's so nice to let go every once in a while."

"Actually, I've been wanting to come here for a while," Yuka confessed. "It was so surprising to run into Inuyasha-san, though."

"It has been a while," Ayumi admitted. "But it was really nice of him to give us these VIP-passes."

"He looked a bit different though from the last time we saw him," Eri observed. "Like his attitude and all, he seemed much more mature."

"Ah, I thought so too!" Ayumi agreed. "I mean Kagome used to complain so much about him, and from all that she told, I don't think he treated her really nicely."

"But he admitted that himself, too," Yuka cut in. "I mean he said he gave us the passes because he wanted to do something nice to make up to Kagome for all the times he had hurt her."

"I guess he grew up and realised how much his two-timing affected her," Ayumi murmured sagely.

"Speaking of Kagome…" Eri said slyly, nodding towards the dance floor, "you wouldn't guess from the goody-two-shoes image she has going on but that girl is really getting it on out there."

The girls turned to look and soon saw Kagome in the middle of a _very_ intimate dance, practically glued against her partner's body.

"Who's that guy?" Ayumi asked, her eyes slightly wide.

"Who cares?" Yuka grinned. "He's hot!"

"Go, girl, go," Eri cheered with a grin, raising her cider glass in a silent salute.

-~R~-

The new position, with the miko's hands wrapped securely around his neck, allowed him both more physical contact with the delectable woman, and a very unrestricted view to the delicious valley of her full breasts, only slightly peeking out from the neckline of her blue-green top. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru licked his lips.

The loud thumping of the noisy song no longer bothered his ears at all, as their hips swayed in the rhythmic beat. Their bodies moved as one, in a perfect unison. Her firm and round buttocks pressed against his groin in a way that just begged him to bend her over then and there and just take her in front of all the witnesses.

In fact, the witnesses would actually be preferred, Sesshoumaru mused to himself, because he wanted the whole world to see that this delicious little minx of a miko belonged to _him_ and _him alone_. He got her now, and he would never let go of her again.

But, he was certain that the miko would prefer privacy for when he would take her, bury himself into her heat over and over again until her voice would give out from screaming his name. And the whole world would see, after all. Before this night would see its end, she would be bearing his mark as he would bear hers.

Mated, she would be his at last, till death.

His hands travelled her body, exploring, familiarising, committing every single curve to his memory. They cupped her breasts, taking notice of her hardened nipples, they admired her narrow waist and slid down her stomach to once again settle on her hips. The hips that were moving in such an enthralling, alluring way, swaying to the rhythm of the music. His ministrations had made her arch into him and a single, quiet moan had escaped her lips. The scent of her arousal was thick, he could taste it on his tongue, beckoning him to finish what he had started.

And finished he indeed would. There were certain formalities he would have to follow, though, in order to claim her as his mate, he had to have her expressed consent. That was the sole thing that was still holding him back. He knew he needed to ask her, but he knew in doing so, he would be vulnerable, completely exposed. All power would be hers. He had waited her for centuries, he wanted her, he _needed_ her… But she had both the power and the right to turn him down.

The mere thought of rejection sent a chill down his spine, it stilled his tongue. The question was bubbling, begging to be asked.

He needed it to be asked, no matter the consequences.

His hesitation melted away. His hands travelled up, they wound around the woman's wrists and pried her arms to lose their hold around his neck. Still holding her wrists firmly, he spun her around, once again pressing her against his body. His arms wound around her, locking her in place. Her hands travelled up his body and came to rest on his broad chest. He watched her with hooded eyes, and she watched him, her blue gaze flitting over his features as if to reassure her that he was really there.

He leaned forward and she welcomed him, rising to her tiptoes to meet him. Her eyes fell shut, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks, her lips parting in anticipation.

His nose touching hers, his lips less than an inch from hers, his warm breath ghosting over her skin, he finally forced out the fateful words.

"Be mine," he growled, his words part a firm command, part a desperate plea.

Her eyes opened, surprised, and she pulled slightly back, searching his intense golden gaze.

"Yours?" she asked breathlessly

"My lover, my beloved, my mate." he explained. "Be mine," he repeated, the words now slightly more a plea than a command.

She gasped softly. He looked at her, but too many emotions danced in the blue depths of her eyes for him to positively determine whether her reaction was positive or negative. He felt the chill again, and steeled his heart.

She blinked a few times, and he froze completely when he scented her tears. Her hands came up, they brushed over the magenta stripes of his cheeks, they tangled in his hair.

"Yes."

It was a mere whisper, a single word quietly breathed out, but in his ears it roared louder than the thumping music.

Even years later, he could not say if it was he who had kissed her, or she who had kissed him.

But it did not matter who had initiated the affection, what mattered was that they had both returned it with equal fervour.

He tasted her arousal, her sweetness, the salt of her tears as his lips moved against hers in forceful, victorious passion. She had responded in kind, her nails scratching his scalp as her tongue had entangled with his, tasting his power and desire. It was a kiss unlike any either of them had ever had, one of fulfilment and satisfaction. One of desperate need and endless passion. One of long denied mutual desire that had finally exploded.

It was a kiss that encompassed all the lust and infatuation that had been building up for five centuries.

And it was only the first one of many yet to come.

-~R~-

Back in the doorway for the staff stood Inuyasha. The hanyou had crossed his arms across his chest and was staring at the couple making out on the dance floor with a mirthful twinkle in his honey-coloured eyes. A gleeful, yet oddly pleased smirk showed his pointed canines.

"Keh! Would you look at that?" he huffed to the kitsune that was standing right behind his shoulder.

"Seems to me your plan worked out much better than expected," Shippo noted with a snicker. The grown fox demon was a full head taller than his former pack leader. "Though I still don't quite understand how _you_ of all people figured it out. You're known for your thick skull after all, Inuyasha, not for your emotional prowess."

"Oy, stuff it ya damn kit." Inuysha growled, but the fox merely chuckled. "Sesshoumaru thought he was being discreet but I saw the way he was watching Kagome. All that ice prince bravado won't fool me, I've known him too long for that to work."

"Not even you can say you know what goes in Sesshoumaru's head," Shippo insisted.

"I don't need to know what goes in his head, I just needed to use my nose when he was around Kagome. He might have never said a word about his attraction to her, but some things speak louder than words."

Shippo grinned.

"Well, at least they're finally together now," the kitsune remarked, staring at couple and the way they were positively _entangled_ with one another, not giving a damn about the world around them.

"Took them long enough," Inuyasha grumbled, but the smile still lingered on his lips.

**The End**


End file.
